New Found Family
by C. E. Grey
Summary: After the groups on the Island come together and start surviving they manage to build a boat hoping to finally make it back to their families in Japan. However they weren't expecting where they ended up or what they would find once they did. What they got certainly wasn't what they were expecting. Involves regular characters, but also a few central Oc's added in.


**So Cage of Eden YAY.  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Cage of Eden of its characters. I only own my Oc's. Also, I'm sorry if any of the extinct animal info is wrong, I'm getting my information from the Manga and Wikipedia.**  
 **Also just pretend everyone is fluent in English.**  
 **So enjoy, I guess.**

 ** _May 14th 2019_**  
"Okay, guys this is it. We are finally leaving this island, it's been six years since we crashed into this hell hole, and we don't know what the rest of the world is like, or where we are, we don't know if our families are still alive, or if these creatures are on the mainland." I heard a few gasps to what Sengoku was saying, but no overall huge reaction.  
"These may sound like bad or scary things, but how long have we survived on this Island by ourselves? We can take whatever is coming for us there as well, you know why?" He paused for just a moment and I looked around, at the people I had never really spoken to besides small amounts of broken Japanese on my part or broken English on theirs, I saw people who had treated me kindly and I got to know briefly through gestures, and saw how determined their faces looked, and couldn't help but think my face looked the same.  
"Because no matter what, we have each other, wh ich means we can do anything we put our minds too, so we will overcome this we just have to take this chance to discover, and see if we can find more people. Are you with me?" He ended up shouting the last part, and received many enthusiastic shouts in return as we finished completely loading the ship with all the food and necessities we could fit on board along with ourselves, even though only about 30 of us came and most of them were people who had gotten to know each other really well.  
It wasn't long before we finally set off, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who looked longingly at the small houses and the camp we had called home for the last five years, but I had found my resolve in the fact there are people I need to see when I get back.  
As our camp and the remaining people slowly disappeared from view I decided to trust Mariya and Akira to get us to land safely, and headed down to the cabins where I placed my bags, and things I have gathered over the years.  
Lying down I decided to get some rest, it could be days, weeks or even months before we get anywhere near land, seeing as we have no idea where we were before we left. I just hope we have enough food and provisions; we're probably going to have to ration it.  
My thoughts stray and I wonder where we're going.  
"Where ever we end up I wish I could find her." I mumble out loud, who she is though, I don't remember, rolling over on the make shift cot beneath me, I fiddled with the chain around my neck and I begin trying to think of my life just before that stupid plane crashed.

 ** _July 11th 2014, Two weeks before he got on the plane._**  
 _"Come on slow poke hurry up, you're the one who wanted me to show you" She exclaimed giggling loudly from where she stood above me._  
 _"Ya, I wanted to see, I didn't however want to go for a six mile hike, and not all of us are outdoor junkies like you." I replied laughing as I said it, trying to get a reaction, and sure enough my efforts weren't wasted. Her sea blue eyes widened then narrowed and she huffed as she whipped around and started marching up the hill, her red hair I loved so much swishing behind her with every step she took._  
 _"I'm not a junkie I just don't like being inside, playing stupid video games like some lazy people." She snapped as we reached the top of the hill and I decided to just let her cool off, she stopped, waiting for me before she carried on. As I got to the top my breathing hitched and my eyes widened in both fear and amazement. There she was walking easily over a ridge that was no more than two feet wide, on side was a cliff that was probably around 50-60 feet high and on the other side was an extremely steep hill that abruptly ended and formed a much smaller cliff, but it was still pretty even with the top of the trees, which you could see stretching out for miles. At the end, of the path or, where ever we were walking to I noticed that there was a much taller, seemingly impassable hunk of rock, forming what looked like a dead end._  
 _I timidly started walking forward, and just tried to picture myself walking on a sidewalk instead of the top of a cliff, I kept my eyes on the figure walking in front me the whole time. My brain dully registered the roar of a waterfall as we got closer to the end of where we were walking and I noticed the rock at the end wasn't actually just one rock but two, and if you looked from the right angle you could see a pathway stooping down and veering around a corner._  
 _"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it" She rushed out, looking at me guiltily, then looking at the ground. I smiled; I knew earlier she didn't mean it, so it didn't faze me._  
 _"I know you are, and I love you and all, but this isn't the place you were talking about was it? It's a bit small, compared to how you described." I replied easily, and ginning cheekily, taking her hand in my mine as she started pulling me between the gap._  
 _"Of course this isn't it." She replied only seconds before the roaring of the waterfall, became much louder and sounded a lot closer, as soon as we got between those boulders._  
 _"IT'S KIND OF LOUD IN HERE, DOES IT GET QUIETER?" I shouted over the noise and she just nodded and continued pulling me down the trail. I felt a little safer this time because now there are walls on either side of us, but as I looked ahead I knew my comfort wouldn't last._  
 _Sure enough after another minute or so of walking, the wall on the left side of us ended rather abruptly and you could once again, see the long drop into the ocean, but it wasn't that bad because as we get around one more turn._  
 _I stop walking because yes, this is undoubtedly one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. It's a huge clearing, that was almost entirely covered by an overhang of the mountain, you can tell how much she's been up here, judging by the small foamy, and loads of blankets, books, flashlights and pillows that crowd the far corner._  
 _When you go out from under the overhang, it's all green grass and it even looks like she planted a garden. I nearly face palmed._  
 _"So are you planning on living in here or what?" I asked sarcastically as I took in the rest. By the cliff, there was a tall rock that looked like a statue, carved into the shape of a woman._  
 _"Actually, smartass I wouldn't mind living here, it's beautiful, and besides the waterfall absolutely quiet." She replied._  
 _"Haha, okay just don't tell Travis about it then or you're peace will be destroyed. Anyway what's with this statue?" I asked._  
 _"Well I call it the Grey Lady; because of a story my mom told me when I was little." She informed me, walking around the overhang, and since I'm pretty sure she wouldn't just commit suicide like that I was assuming this place was even bigger than I thought originally and had to wonder just how far it stretched. I followed her to the corner and peeked around to see her crouching beside something in a small clearing about the size of a baseball field enclosed in stone walls._  
 _As I walked toward her I noticed the thing she was looking at looked sort of like a squirrel, but it had the tail of a monkey and the facial bone structure of a mouse._  
 _"W-what is that thing? And why do you call the statue The Grey Lady." I asked crouching next to her animal._  
 _"Well I call her The Grey Lady because of a myth about The Sun and The Moon, and how in the end the moon's daughter is turned to stone for glancing upon the sun and forced to stand for eternity, creating the Sea's tides and watching over a waterfall, much like this one. The story is very long so I gave you the condensed version. And this guy is the real reason I wanted you to come up here, his species is the Ptilodus, but the thing is, he doesn't belong here." She told me seriously._  
 _"What? Like it migrated or stowed away in someone's backpack and came here?" I asked._  
 _"Erm, not quite, here look at this." She reached beside her and lifted up a book I didn't even notice she brought up here that was already flipped open to a page. It has a large picture of the furry creature in front of me. I started to read out loud,_  
 _"Ptilodus, a small rodent mammal, roughly 12-20 Inches in size, it's feet, legs, and long tail suggest it was a good climber, wait why is it "suggesting" won't they be able to study it in Zoo's or something?" I asked and she just shook her head._  
 _"Keep reading."_  
 _"The Ptilodus was fairly adaptable, and survived (probably?) Mostly in the trees avoiding common predators, and probably feeding off of nuts and berries. Unfortunately the Ptilodus went extinct around 55 MILLION YEARS AGO? WHAT? BUT IT'S RIGT INFRONT OF ME." I shouted,_  
 _"How is that possible?"_  
 _"I don't know how. But I noticed thing's changing, there are hundreds of these guys in that forest, I see them more then I see squirrels, there are also glimpses of animals I've never seen before, and vegetation growing that I've never even heard of before three weeks ago. But all of it that I can figure out what it is. Extinct. The weirdest thing is, that it ranges from time periods, I've seen things extinct 55 million years ago and things that only went extinct 2 million years ago. There are also strange foods growing see look, right here, it's in the shape of a pair, but it grows on a vine and tastes like a banana." As she said all this she led me over to where she had plants growing and plucked a pair off of a vine she had growing up the outside of the wall. And sure enough, when I bit into it, it tasted like a banana._  
 _"Look Jameson, something's happening and I want you to stay, please, I don't want you to go, just... Just stay here, don't go to Guam, we can go without the money, I'm begging you. Please." She begged as she launched herself into my arms. Her face buried in my shoulder and her hands, clutched at my shirt. It broke my heart, honestly it did._  
 _"But you know I need to go, I can't back out of a concert like that, it's not fair to the band and I'm the lead singer, babe I need to go. But I promise I'll be on the first flight home after, okay?" I asked stroking her hair as she dried her tears; I knew she wouldn't want me to see._  
 _"O-Okay, just promise you'll be safe and be home as soon as possible." She begged as I slid down the wall I was leaning on and clutched her closer to my chest, as I sat there, with her on my lap._  
 _"I promise." I said and started to stroke her hair._  
 _"I love you."_  
 _"I love you too." I said as I reached into my pocket._  
 _" I love you a lot and you've done so much for me, I never want to leave you, I love you, and our family and even Travis, so I just wanted to ask I know were both still really young and all but one day will you marry me?" I showed her the small golden band that had a small Emerald in it because they are her favourite, and watched as, as I spoke her eyes got wider and tears welled within them._  
 _"I will, I love you." She whispered and I grinned and slipped the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. I pulled her closer to my body and she rested her head on my chest._  
 _"I love you too." I told her as I picked her up and carried her over to the blanket's in the corner, and lied us both down._

I bolted straight up, and ran top deck, sprinting to find Mariya. Then I saw him talking to Akira and Rion.  
"MARIYA" I shouted as I ran over to them.  
He turned towards me.  
"Mariya, I remember now. I remember, before the plane crash," I began speaking in rapid Japanese I didn't even know I knew, until I remembered two girls sitting down with me and helping me learn it well enough to sing in it, as several little boys ran around.  
"What? James-" He began but I interrupted him.  
"No I remember why I was in Guam, I was doing a concert with the rest of my band, and I remember before that when I was at home. I remember why I was on that plane in the first place. I remember all of it. I also remember extinct things growing and animals that shouldn't have been there. The animals were on the main land of North America which means they could be everywhere. It started with just small animals like the Ptilodus, then it was different types of vegetation, but it was there I know it." I said all of this is in one long rush, and saw the three of them staring at me.  
"Are you serious?" They asked.  
"Yes." I watched as their faces became defeated, and we all turned towards the horizon. I clutched the chain around my neck and felt the ring that I now knew what it meant.  
'Please still be alive, I need you, and... I'm sorry'

 ** _Two weeks later, elsewhere. May 28th 2019._**  
"Travis wake up." I whispered nudging her side and she shot up, even though six years ago it would have been nearly impossible to wake her up, even with a heard of stampeding elephants.  
"What? What is it?" She asked looking around until she saw me.  
"Don't worry, but you know what days it is? You need to watch Isaac and Ryder."  
"Ugh, I hate scavenging day." She whined and sat up.  
"Well it only comes around twice a month, and the boys will help you, so you should be thankful, their older now." I told her walking over to the small area where we kept our food tightly sealed in Ziploc bags and submerged in freezing water, and pulled out a bag of what looked like blueberries but actually have more of an apple flavour.  
"Where are the boys? And can you change these for me?" She asked pulling off the night gown and pulling on her clothes, besides her shirt, where she turned her back to me and asked to change her bandages.  
"Their outside watering everything and playing with the pup we found. What do you plan on doing with them today?" I asked as I rewrapped the bandages around her torso, she had some longs scratches along her back from some wolves that found us about a week ago.  
"Well I figured since the two of them are so good at aiming with they're slingshots now I could try the with those bows I made them last year, maybe we'll bring back a rodent or two, they're around the age Zachary was and he got pretty good, pretty fast." She suggested.  
"Hmm ya that sounds okay, but try to stick to the trails they know so just in case something happens they can escape relatively quickly. And don't think I don't know your motivation, you just want a longer pelt then I have don't you?" I accused laughing and sticking out my tongue, showing her it's just teasing.  
"Ya ya, but I was thinking we should start them up with their own this year, since it's hard to build a pelt with feathers which is all they've been getting with those slingshots." She laughed along with me.  
"That's a good Idea, we could use the Arctodussimus' we got just before wolves attacked, Aiden, Logan, Zachary and Daniel just started up their own pelts using some of those, they've each already got an inch or two. I'm glad" I mused as I finished wrapping her wounds, and she pulled on her shirt, looking fondly at her pelt.  
"Remember when we started this game?" She asked fondly stroking her pelt.  
"Ya, it started as a friendly competition to make hunting go by faster, then it was to improve our skinning, and sewing." I said looking over my own pelt. We had both started this competition in our third year since the animals appeared, and the reason we kept at it was because I stopped being able just walk into town and grab the stuff we need, because the army had invaded and It was basically join them or die, but they only allowed people ages 16-40 join them so we would have had to let them kill the twins and the boys which was absolutely not going to happen. So we had to start living off the land, most of our clothes now we have made from either things we had before or furs from the animals we hunted. So as soon as we managed to take down any big sized predators, we made the top halves of the skulls into masks, and wore them to scare of the smaller predators.  
My mask is the head of a Smilodon, I killed one that had been tracking us around, but had stopped to feed, and I struck it down with an arrow through the eye. Its huge teeth hung down over either side of my face, it had hundreds of small 1 inch by 1 inch squares, all sewn together to form a sort of cape, and each square is from a different animals pelt. Ones that we have hunted to eat, ones that entered our hunting grounds, or predators that have hunted us over the years. We now wear them whenever we leave the cave, to do anything, they scare off humans who see us, and some smaller predators, after seeing it accept that we are higher on the food chain.  
Travis is immensely proud of hers because it was her first ever kill, which was an Andrewsarchus, she killed it after it attacked me, I had wrestled its mouth closed and she shot it. Hers also has hundreds of squares but not as many as mine since I am primarily the hunter. We noticed our capes grew quite a lot so we started make long blanket like pelts with the little squares which we put in front of the cave door to keep it somewhat warm, in the winters we have fires going all the time to keep it warm, and what we didn't use in our pelts was strewn about the floor to make it warmer to walk on and make the floor a little softer in the huge not-so-empty space.  
"I agree about the Arctodussimus', even though they didn't kill them, we can change the rules a little." She said walking over and picking up her cape and pulling it over her head lining it up with her eyes so she could see, it took her along time to get hers to fit right, it took me a while to but mine was easier. I donned mine as well and be both picked up our bows and quivers and she picked up the two little bows and quivers she made for them from the back of the cave, as I walked outside.  
I walked to the flap that acted as the door and pushed it aside as I looked for my boys. When I finally saw them the twins were playing with Molly, the wolf cub we found a week and a half ago when we battled the Hyaenodons and the wolves helped us, unfortunately the mother was killed but we found the pup and took her back with us.  
Aiden and Logan were watering the plants, and Zachary and Daniel were feeding some Ptilodus, what appear to be, berries I've never seen before, not like that was uncommon, though I'm glad their testing them on the animals first, as mean as that sounds, it's safest and I care more for my family then I do for some small rodents.  
"Boys" I called causing them all to walk towards me.  
"Yes, Mum?" They chorused and I smiled. Aiden, Logan, Zachary, and Daniel are not my kids, but since everything has happened they look up to me as their mother rather than their sister. Isaac and Ryder however are my kids; I was pregnant with them before all this really started despite how young I was.  
"It's scavenger day today." I reminded them, as Isaac jumped into my arms, and I kissed him on the tip of his nose.  
"So I'm going to be gone all day, but you're Aunty Travis is going to take you hunting with her. So remember how it is, Aiden and Logan, you guys need to keep an eye on Zachary and Daniel, while you hunt, but make sure to stick to the trails please, so you can get home easily just in case something happens. And remember Isaac and Ryder take it easy on your Aunty Travis, because she's got a surprise for you,"  
"Okay mum, are you going now?" Aiden asked shouldering his bow and quiver after he pulled his mask over his face, the boys all copying him, besides Isaac and Ryder who don't have one yet. Their pelts were so cute, and their crudely sewn inch squares hung down only an inch or two.  
"Yes" I replied leaning over and hugging and kissing Ryder and Isaac on their heads. "Be good, I love you." I whispered into their ears, as I hugged them.  
"I love you too, mama." They chorused.  
"See ya, later mum. Don't miss dinner." Aiden said smiling.  
"Ya, were gonna catch it and cook it." Logan smirked.  
"Bye mama" Zachary and Daniel said as they hugged my legs.  
I walked over to the exit of our base and as I left I heard Travis.  
"See ya Sis" She called after me, and I stuck one hand up in a wave as I walked out of our home. As I got to the end of the cave where the rocks nearly joined, I pulled down my mask, and repositioned my quiver to a more comfortable position on my back, and crossing my bow over the opposite shoulder.  
I passed between the rocks and sprinted down the pass towards town, as I got to the end I turned to the left and slid down the slope, leaping as I reached the end of the slope to the drop of I landed nimbly on a branch close to me. Had I tried this before six years ago I probably would have died but the trees that used to only barely come to the edge of this slope grew to nearly four times the size they used to be. To the point where if I stretched my arms out they might barely be as wide as higher up on the trunk, of the smaller trees.  
Jumping from branch to branch, I made my way towards the town we used to live in. Which over the years had been overrun by plants that grew ridiculously fast, and animals that decided to live somewhere else. Every now again, groups of humans would come through, but they usually ended up, either dead, or gone. The longest anyone's lasted is a year and a half. I'm not sure how it was in other places but all the people where we lived had either died or moved somewhere else, so it's been literally barren.  
I go there every two weeks to scout, for both useful things and to see if any other groups are in the area, because I noticed that most groups of people immediately head for civilization, even if there doesn't happen to be any civilization there. It takes nearly an hour to get to town, so we don't go often and most people can't find us because they can't see the path to get there.  
As I got into town, all was silent, much too silent, usually there were at least birds, or small animals, but right now it's completely vacant.  
Something must have happened recently; I leapt from the tree I was in, on to the roof of the supermarket. Going from roof to roof, I listened for any sign of movement, I got to the library and I stopped and listened. I heard nothing so I slipped down into one of the windows of the library, I need to find books to help Isaac, Ryder, Daniel and Zachary learn, not that the rest of us couldn't teach them but even we need the refresher. We also need some new research material, for new ways to make things like flour, and other things needed for bread, and pastries. Luckily I ended up finding a few books on each, I quickly stuffed them into the bag I had under my pelt, and left the library, crawling back up from the window I came in from, I made my way a bit farther into town.  
It took only a minute to find what I was looking for, I dropped from the roof of the convenience store and on to the ground walking over to the camp sized back-pack and the half eaten body below it, I gagged but knelt down anyway, flipping over the body, I saw what I wasn't looking forward to, a gun. Not only did he have a gun but also a walkie-talkie, which leads me to believe there are others. I stand up and start to look around spotting a trail of blood leading away from the dead man; I followed it slowly walking in a crouched way and ready to sprint away at a moment's notice. I followed the trail to what I dreaded most, even more then the animals. There just outside of town was an I impromptu camp filled only with grown men and women I saw no children or elderly people, causing me to fear the worst but when some men started walking nearer to me I retreated back towards the town, as quickly as I could without being noticed blending in with the underbrush where I could and watching where I stepped. I made it back into town fairly quickly re tracing my steps and taking the man's walkie-talkie when I passed him, figuring it could be useful. I scrambled my way up onto the roof of the super market and heading back to the path back home. I meant to just rush all the way back home to make sure that the boys and Travis were safe, and those people hadn't strayed too close to our trails and accidentally shot one of them after seeing their masks.  
That was my plan anyway until I heard a small whimper and breathing, rushing over to the edge I peered over the side of the roof into the alley and I gasped at what I saw. There was a boy, around mine and Travis' age, and a tiny three-maybe four year old girl, she had adorable little pig-tails, and cute little blue dress, although it was dirty and scuffed, and you could see their ribs through their clothing.  
Gripping the edge of the building I slowly lowered myself as low as I could get then dropped down and landed beside the boy. Grabbing his shoulder I shook it gently.  
"Hey, wake up. Are you okay?" I asked as he groaned and sat up a little before opening his eyes. Unfortunately I hadn't counted on him seeing the mask and screaming as he crab crawled away. His scream not only woke the girl that was beside him, but also must have alerted whatever scared the rest of the animals away and killed all those humans, because in response to his scream there was a massive roar and thudding footfalls not nearly far enough away.  
I jumped to my feet and whipped my head around, I knew that roar. An Arctodussimus. It must have been a stray part of the pack we were attacked by last week. They are the biggest bears ever recorded, built rather like a regular bear, only larger, they have a surprisingly easy time maneuvering up and down hills despite they're shorter hind legs and longer fore-legs. Weak spots include: They're nose, the soft flesh between the head and shoulder and they're eyes. Unfortunately they're extremely difficult to battle up close due to their sheer size and speed in close combat. Although usually they live in mainly mountain terrains so I have no idea why it's here in the middle of a huge forest.  
I quickly looked around and tried to determine the best escape route. I saw the emergency staircase attached to the apartment right next to us and sprinted towards the dumpster leaping onto it in one jump and launched myself at the ladder gripping it and pulling down to our level.  
"C'mon hurry." I shouted at him then raced by him and grabbed the little girl, lifting her into my arms I ran for the emergency ladder and started climbing up landing on the first flat I started racing up the stairs, I called down to him again.  
"HURRY." This time he got up and followed after me, whether or not it was because he saw my human hands, and heard my voice, or the fact that I saved the little girl, he apparently decided to follow, I raced up the stairs again, and when we were just a little above the roof of the library I stopped and he caught up I put down the little girl and hoisted him up on the bar.  
"Jump across" I instructed him, and was pleasantly surprised when he did, no questions asked. He landed on the roof and turned to face me as I stood on the edge balancing with the little girl.  
"Catch" I said and threw her across, he apparently didn't have enough time to prepare because when she hit him, he toppled over, I was so distracted by this I didn't notice the Arctodussimus made it to the alley, and as I jumped across it stood on its hind legs and tried to bat me out of the air. Luckily: after it hit me I didn't crash to the ground I just hit farther on the roof then they did, unluckily: I didn't come out unscathed. Ignoring it, I jumped up and ran to the boy and girl I picked up off of him easily and ran to the edge of the roof while carrying her I headed back the way I came into town.  
"Come on" I shouted behind me as I went from roof to roof, with a lot more urgency the I came in with, I heard him following me, keeping up pretty easily, but if the crashing sounds coming closer were any indication, so was it.  
I wasn't getting enough speed while carrying the girl so the Arctodussimus was getting closer. I turned my head slightly to the side and saw it nearly right behind us. As we tried to jump to the next building the building we were on, shook and crumbled as my feet left it, I threw the girl in front of me and she rolled across the roof a little, the boy made it, and I only barely gripped the building with my arms, but I quickly pulled myself up. As soon as I was up, I whipped my bow off my back and snatched a small rock from the roof, quickly knocking it, and aiming, I shot hitting the creature right on its nose. As soon as it hit the bears front paws came in front of the nose and it let out an enormous roar. I whipped my bow back on my back and scooped the girl up again, hoping that would slow it down a little.  
As we came upon the treeline I leapt into the branches and slowly started making my way higher so the beast couldn't get us. As soon as I felt it was safe enough I moved closer to the trunk of the tree and collapsed, leaned on the trunk, I released my hold on the girl slowly. I noticed she was crying. I heard a thud and saw the boy a tree behind us and he nearly fell, hauling himself up, he stood on that branch and shakily jumped on to the one we're on, landing on his hands and knees. He let out a long sigh and also sat down; straddling the branch he looked at the two of us.  
"-Hic, it hurts" The little girl in front of me wailed clutching her left arm, and I noticed it was slightly out of place.  
"Shhh, sweetie it's okay I can fix it." I said softly moving towards her. She slowly lowered her right arm, and looked at me, still crying. I placed one of my hands between her left shoulder and collar bone, and the other behind her left shoulder.  
"Now on the count of five I'm going to relocate it, okay?" She nodded.  
"1..."  
"2..."  
"3..." I slammed her shoulder forward and popped it into place.  
She gasped and cried louder for a moment, then settled down.  
"Hey, I thought you said five? That was three." the boy said, glaring at me.  
"It's better to shock them with it so it doesn't hurt so badly. Were it you I would have waited until five, but at their age it's better to surprise them." I Said sitting her down gently and started to stand, as I spoke.  
"Oh so you know from experience?" He asked smarmily.  
"Yes, and I suggest you don't take that tone with me, seeing as I just saved you and am about to take you to my home." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as I stood to my full height. Only to collapse and have to clutch at the trunk for support, I felt a tearing in my side, and whipped my hand there. As I sat back against the trunk I moved my hand to in front of my face, seeing the blood dripping off of it, only confirmed that when the Arctodussimus, hit me it clawed my side, but the adrenaline must have hidden the pain. I quickly wiped my hand on my leg, before either of them could see it, and ignored the boys muttering.  
"Shit we need to make it as close as we can." I muttered picking the little girl up, being careful  
of my wounds, and standing as best as I could we started moving again. I would have just called them here and now but because those people were nearby I need to get as far away as possible so they don't hear it and come investigating.  
We went significantly slower but we managed to make it almost halfway before all pain caught up with me, and I climbed as high as I could before I sat down again unable to move. I propped myself against the trunk, and set the little girl in front of me, the boy caught up and sat how he did last time.  
"Why did we stop? Tell me this isn't where you were taking us?" He asked rudely again.  
"No, it's not but I can't go any farther without collapsing." I replied, my voice hoarse from the pain, ignoring his tone of voice.  
"What? I'm not even tired yet." He said smugly.  
"Well I'm the one who has been carrying you're little sister." I said  
"He's/She's not my Brother/Sister." They exclaimed simultaneously.  
"Oh my mistake, what are your names?" I asked my breathing growing laboured.  
"My name is Alissa"  
"My name is Tyler" they replied.  
"M'kay, Alissa, can you reach into my quiver and pull out my horn?" I asked leaning forward a bit, cringing as my wounds were moved.  
"Okay" She replied and walked over to me. She dug around for a minute then pulled out the horn, moving back as I sat up she handed it to me.  
I held the horn to my lips and blew one single long note that blared and echoed for miles, followed by two shorter notes. I waited a few minutes before repeating the same thing.  
"What exactly is this supposed to do besides tell all the predators, and men exactly where we are?" He asked glaring at me, but jumped as there were several replies to my call, and I blew once more.  
"Oh..." He trailed off.  
We sat for another five minutes before there was another call, this one was significantly closer than the last few, and I replied. After another brief wait the horn came again, this time extremely close. I lowered my horn and instead called.  
"AyoooAyooo" I hollered loudly and now we could hear the thuds as several people came towards us through tree jumping. Suddenly I could see Aiden, Logan and Travis, approaching us quickly they increased pace as soon as they saw us, moving at, at least three times the speed we were moving at while I was carrying the girl and the boy was following me.  
I stood up as they got to out branch. Aiden was the first to speak.  
"What happened, why are you on your way back so early? And who are they." He asked. Isaac, Ryder, Zachary and Daniel briefly crossed my mind before I realized that they were probably already back at the home base when I called and the oldest three didn't want to have to worry about them just in case something was seriously wrong.  
"They're names are Tyler, and Alissa, they we're in town, we encountered an Arctodussimus, I was injured, Travis carry the girl, Aiden, Logan I need you to spot Tyler and I just in case." I said with authority, and they just nodded, doing as we said, Travis took the girl on up ahead and Tyler and I jumped limb from limb with Aiden and Logan just blow us, we made it to the slope towards the trail to our home.  
While walking across the path and until, we got inside I was supported on either side by Aiden and Logan and Travis continued to carry Alissa and Tyler walked behind all of us.  
When we got inside they set up some furs just outside the cave and Travis removed my bow and quiver and set them against the wall. Aiden and Logan went inside and got the healing kit. When they came back out they were without they're masks. Tyler and Alissa gasped, then Tyler gasped again, when Travis came out from the cave with a bucket of water without her mask.  
I pulled off my mask as well and handed it to Logan, allowing my red hair to tumble out around my shoulders. I was about to lay down when, Zachary, Daniel, Isaac, and Ryder burst out of the cave and came towards me, not noticing anything was wrong.  
"Mommy" Isaac and Ryder shouted.  
"Mom, guess what?" Zachary and Daniel shouted at the same time.  
Ryder didn't stop like the other three though he just crashed right into me nuzzling my stomach only to feel something wet, I heard both of us gasp, me from pain, and him from surprise. His excited smiling face turned to one of horror when he felt the blood drip down the side of his face from my wound.  
"Ryder, careful mom's hurt" Aiden called picking him up and pulling him away.  
"Sis. You need to lie down." Travis said pushing me towards the mats and gently pressing my shoulder down firmly. She lifted up my shirt and pushed it back so she could properly see the cuts, I leaned up a little to see them then dropped back groaning. They may not be too deep, but there were three cuts about half an inch wide and travelled from just before my spine on my left side to all the way across my hip nearly to my stomach.  
"Sis..." Travis Trailed off, and I sighed.  
"Do what you have to, in the meantime Aiden help the new comers get used to this place. Boys why don't you finish getting ready for that supper you promised me?" I asked smiling.  
"Also, I'm going to be fine, so don't worry, and if I scream ignore it." I told them all smiling slightly to my boys.  
I watched them all walk away to various places, and I knew they were all only holding in their tears because they know I hate it when they cry. I smiled even wider knowing that my boys were strong, and my eyes closed, I knew I would pass out soon so the stiches shouldn't hurt to much.  
"Sis, how do you always get yourself into these situations? Oh what are we going to do with you..." She trailed off and that was the last of what I heard.

 ** _May 28th, same day somewhere on the Pacific Ocean._**  
"Hey, Jameson?" Yuki asked.  
"Ya?" I asked in return. In the last two weeks I had gotten to know quite a few people better then before because now I could actually talk to them.  
"I heard you talking a few weeks ago with Mariya, Akira, and Rion and you said you were in Guam with you're band what band are you in?" She asked tilting her head to the side.  
"I don't know if you've ever heard of us, but I'm the lead singer of the Moho Crew, haha I know it's a stupid name, but when my buddies and I were in elementary school, I have no idea why but we called ourselves that, and stuck well into high school, then when we made our band that's what we called it, just for fun." I hadn't noticed as I was talking but her eyes had widened and her mouth was dropped.  
"WHAT? YOU'RE THE LEAD SINGER OF THE MOHO CREW?" She leapt and screamed making me and all the people around us jump.  
Everyone was staring at us in shock, and I scratched the back of my head before nodding.  
"Ya?"  
"Oh my gosh, I love you guys, I wanted to go to that concert so badly." She squealed, and several other girls started acting up to.  
"Really?"  
"Oh my gosh you are"  
"I have you're poster in my room." I slowly started backing up.  
"Can you sing us something?" Yuki asked.  
"Uh, um. Any requests?" I asked warily, as I certainly wasn't expecting this.  
"No, no, you choose." She said then waited, everyone was looking at us now. I reached up, and clutched the chain around my neck, my pinky finger slipping through the ring alongside the chain.  
"M'kay, how about I'll be home soon by Lampton."  
 **(A/N I certainly do not own this song, nor is the Moho Crew a real band.)**  
"Lying in the dark  
I can't find your heart  
I just need you here  
Come back to me dear  
You're so far away  
Its been another day  
I just need you here  
Come back to me dear  
You know I want to come back home  
I hate when Im alone  
I'll do anything I can to be home soon  
I'll take a train  
Catch a taxi in the rain  
sail across the open ocean  
For you  
I'll hitch a ride  
Through the valley of my life  
A valley full of memories with you  
But girl I'll be home soon  
So here I am  
Up late when its 3 am  
And I cant get you off my mind  
Off my mind  
I hope you know  
That theres no where I'd rather be  
Then somewhere where you could see  
That I love you  
You know I want to come back home  
I hate when Im alone  
I'll do anything i can to  
Be home soon  
I'll take a train  
Catch a taxi in the rain  
sail across the open ocean  
For you  
I'll hitch a ride  
Through the valley of my life  
A valley full of memories with you  
But girl I'll be home soon  
I'll take a train  
Catch a taxi in the rain  
sail across the open ocean  
For you  
I'll hitch a ride  
Through the valley of my life  
A valley full of memories with you  
I'll take a train  
Catch a taxi in the rain  
sail across the open ocean  
For you  
I'll hitch a ride  
Through the valley of my life  
A valley full of memories with you  
But girl I'll be home soon"  
I trailed off slowly as I got to the last verse. My voice was a little coarse at the end, as I was fighting off tears. The necklace felt heavy even though the actually weight of the ring never changed. I finally understand and remember the reason I also wore the ring on my left ring finger, and I will never forget again.  
When she would sing with me we always did that song as a duet, instead of solo as we open. I looked up at Yuki and she was smiling softly. Rion walked over to me, as people started to disperse and I was still sitting there.  
"Hey, James?"  
"Ya Rion?"  
"I've noticed you holding you're necklace a lot, may I know what's on it?" She asked rather timidly, for her usual personality anyway, I noticed Yuki, Akira, Yamaguchi, Mariya and Miss Kurusu all look over after she asked.  
I nodded slowly and started pulling the chain from my shirt, the ring slid down the chain and glinted in the sunlight, causing Rion to gasp.  
"Is it you're mothers? I bet she misses it a lot." I laughed and shook my head.  
"I've never met my mother or father, I lived mostly in an orphanage until I was emancipated when I was fifteen" I told them, smiling slightly. They all gasped this time.  
"Oh... Then whose was it?" She asked.  
"Well, after the orphanage I really didn't have anywhere to go, until I met a girl, and her and her best friend took me in. Her name is Abbigail, this was her mother's wedding ring, it was given to her after her father died... and well she gave me this ring when I gave her my own. It was just a promise ring to most people but we had a full intent on getting married after she turned eighteen." I replied looking at sadly at the ring on the end of the chain.  
I'm pretty sure they all tried talking to me after but I didn't really hear any of it, it wasn't until someone lied their arm across my shoulder I realized I had slid down the side and was leaning against the wall.  
I looked over and saw Sengoku, he didn't say anything he just sat there beside me and I couldn't help but tell him.  
"She knew something was wrong, strange plants and animals were showing up and her mother was in the last stage of her illness. I should have been there for her, and our family, but we needed the money the concert in Guam would provide. I should have been there for her, I should have listened, there's no way they would have all survived, she and T were only 14, her four brothers were all so much younger, how could they survive what we did? We only barely..." Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't bother hiding them anymore.  
"Were they strong?... The family you left behind?" He asked, and I only nodded in reply.  
"Then there is hope. You said you lived in North America.. Right?" I glanced over at him and nodded again, wondering why he's asking me this.  
"Well judging by where Mariya assumes we were, we should have reached Japan have at least half a week ago, it should have only taken a week at the speed we're going. So there's a chance, however small it may be that we're headed straight for British Columbia. But don't feel too disappointed or get your hopes up to high because we could be wrong." He informed me, and I was like a switch was flipped, my tears dried and I stopped sobbing just sitting there thinking.  
Ab's is strong and brave, and an amazing archer, they have plenty of places they can go, but where... The waterfall. Knowing her she started moving essentials up there right after I left. Travis is crafty and definitely would have gone along with Abbi's plan. The boys have always loved to explore and pretend to be adventurers so they would have a field day, doing anything Abbi said that wasn't school or money related.  
My hope began to grow that yes they were alive and soon I might be able to see them. I grinned to myself and made my way down to my room after saying goodbye to Sengoku. I lie on my cot and can't help but think of all the what ifs.  
 ** _Meanwhile, Top Deck_**  
"Sengoku why are we here?" Yarai-kun asked loudly getting the attention of everyone whom was called to the deck.  
"I have an announcement." Sengoku said standing up tall with Mariya on his right side and Rion on his left.  
"Unfortunately we had the wrong heading when we left the island. We should have reached Japan half a week ago, even two days ago at the latest if our speed calculation was wrong. It appears as though were heading towards North America." There were some small outbursts from a few people in the crowd, but nothing overly major because in some way they all knew there was chance it would be wrong.  
"Then why didn't you turn us around half a week ago?" Asked Yarai-kun  
"There are three reasons. One we have no idea where we are if we were to turn now we could end up lost at sea, Two it was only today Mariya confirmed we would to have had to be there by now, and the final reason is, we have hardly any food left, if we were to turn now we may have lost all progress and taken us even farther away then we needed to be. In the next few days we will be hard-pressed to find land."  
Yarai-Kun nodded his head and dropped his argument.  
"Mariya has a general assumption that's we are heading in the general direction of America more specifically North America, if Mariya was right when he recalculated our heading it should take about 3 three days at most for us to arrive."  
"We think it would be wisest to stop there, seeing as Jameson is originally from there and has reported, having seen strange animals and plants inhabiting the area before he got on the plain, and perhaps the people there could give us some advice, or if the planes are still running we could always fly over to Japan, but seeing as we haven't seen plane, boat or evidence people are still alive, well I wouldn't get my hopes up. I would like to ask if there are any who oppose this idea?" Sengoku had finished his speech and looked out over the quiet crowd.  
"Then it's decided this will be our course of action. Everyone feel free to return to you're bunks now."

 ** _June 4th 2019, two weeks later._**  
Thud. I watched with the eyes of an eagle, as Tyler drew another arrow from one of our make-shift quivers. He positioned the arrow drew the string back to his cheek and readjusted his stance. I watched his from shake as he drew in a breath and then go still as he slowly released it. Then the arrow was flying, we all watched as it sped through the air quicker then our eyes could follow it, and we were all still watching when it buried itself into the small red dot in the centre of the wooden target we set up.  
"That wasn't bad, but you need to work on your speed and power." I said standing from my spot as the boys ran around behind us careful not to come into the shoot zone.  
Tyler smiled at me then turned back to his conversation with Travis. As it turned out he was a year older then us and he was in shocked awe to discover we had built this place up to a home with only the help of some little boys. And honestly we were all little.  
Travis and I had only been fourteen, I was pregnant, Aiden was 11, Logan was 9, Zachary was 5 and Daniel was only 3. We were all tiny.  
Even now we were still pretty young compared to how old you'd think we were to achieve this. Currently Travis and I are 19, Aiden is 16, Logan is 14, Zachary is 10, Daniel just turned 8, and my little guys Isaac and Ryder are turning five in December.  
So ya were not all that old, the boys and Tyler are still practicing with their bows although Aiden and Logan are doing very well and are teaching Zachary and Daniel. Isaac and Ryder can barely hold theirs. They are so adorable when they try it makes me wish I had a camera.  
Isaac and Ryder have taken to carrying their slingshots everywhere because they haven't had much luck with a bow. Zachary and Daniel are doing a bit better with they're bows but they also made themselves spears, which are crudely made but will do they're job. Aiden and Logan, always carry their bows around now, but they also have knives, since they catch and cook meals almost as much as Travis and I do, Travis always carries around her bow and a knife, along with some matches, and I carry around pretty much the same thing, although I also have a small hatchet. Anywhere we go we have these things although not often when were at home.  
Tyler only has a knife for now although Travis has started making him a bow, and cute little Alissa has taken an immense liking to Molly whom has started following her around everywhere, speaking of Molly she grew a lot in the few weeks she has been with us, while she started barely a quarter way up my shin in height she is now as tall as my knee, and big enough Alissa will be able to ride her comfortably if she wanted to. But then again Alissa isn't that big she's almost to my waist but I'm only about 5'4 so I don't know if that's a good comparison. I hadn't realized how tall Isaac and Ryder were for their size until I saw Alissa, but then again they probably have their fathers height and seeing as he was 5'9 when he was fifteen I bet he grew some.  
They also look more like their father then they look like me, actually the similarity between them almost makes me cry their so alike. Where I am short, have curly red hair and green eyes, an my face is small and heart shaped, Jameson was tall, had straight brown hair and green eyes, his face was broad and his cheek bones were defined. Isaac and Ryder looked almost elfin, the only features they got from me are the skinny heart shaped faces and long eyelashes.  
Aiden, Logan, Zachary, and Daniel all also got our mothers red hair, but while Aiden, Logan and I have our mothers green eyes, Zachary and Daniel got their fathers brown eyes but we all looked similar.  
Tyler was tall and had black hair, brown eyes and strong very masculine features. Alissa was tiny she had blonde hair, and huge adorable blue eyes, and pouty lips. They actually don't look anything alike and I'm surprised I even thought they were siblings at all. That reminds me of when they thought Travis and I were actually siblings as well.  
Travis and I don't look anything alike, she is much more beautiful then I am. She is really tall, and has really long blonde hair that shimmered like gold in the sunlight that was wavy and never seemed to look bad, her delicate features, and ocean blue eyes shone when she was happy, her lips that always seemed to be in a pout and her nose which was perfectly proportioned to her face, just tied it all together. Honestly despite it being opposite to her personality she looked like an angel.  
"Hey, Ab's?" Travis asked coming up behind me and breaking me from my thoughts. I spun to face her.  
"Ya Travis what's up?" I asked in return.  
"There's a storm coming in quickly we need to make some final, preparations Tyler's going to help me with the tarp Aiden and Logan are going hunting quickly, Zachary is going to start the fire, and Daniel, Isaac, Ryder and Alissa are going to pick what's ripe of our fruits. Can you go and grab some more fire wood I'll set up the pulley." She half asking and telling me to go knowing I would have to anyway.  
"Alright just throw it down at the usual spot." I told her, stretching my arms up over my head carefully so I don't peel the scabs open while I stretch. I was almost sad at the fact I would have yet another scar marring my skin. Then I realized, here, everyone has scars.  
I went over to the entrance to our cave, and started walking up the pathway.  
"Bye guys." I shouted over my shoulder, and walked along the path getting out side instead of walking any farther I turned and slid down the slope to the trees, and as I got to the edge I launched myself into the trees, relishing in the fact Travis let me out, seeing as she's managed to keep down nearly all the time since two weeks ago. In fact no one has even left the base besides her once to go hunting. It has been a bit of a bonding experience, I'll admit and the extra time with all my boys has been appreciated.  
I lowered myself gently to the ground, and pulled out my hatchet walking in to the thicket of smaller trees we had found a few years ago, I chopped one tree nearly all the way through and pushed on it until it fell over, the tree was taller than me and about as thick as my waist. I went to work chopping all the branches off one side of it, and pushed it on to the side that I had cleared piling all the branches I had taken off on to the tree.  
I picked up the end of the tree where it was thinnest and hoisted it over my shoulder pulling it along the ground back the way I came. I felt a lot more jumpy walking along the ground then I did going through the trees, but I had to make it back so I just pushed myself harder still being careful of me scabs.  
I finally made it back to the base of the small drop the leads up to the path to our base. Sure enough as Travis said the pulley was here I started chopping the branches and loading them up and then it was the trunk that was getting chopped up. I loaded up everything on to the pulley then stepped on myself and tugged the rope several times.  
There was a jerk and then slowly inch at time it started moving upwards as soon as I was level with the hill I jumped over and helped them pull it up then I started dragging it behind me until, Tyler came out and started dragging it for me.  
we got inside and I noticed it was already dark due to the tarp that would only be opened when we didn't hear the rain anymore, I could already hear the pitter and pattering. I was just in time then, I thought as Isaac ran to approach me holding what looked like a photograph I couldn't see due to the lack of light.  
"Mommy" he called grabbing my hand and dragging me back over to the fire where Ryder was waiting after I sat down and both of the clambered into my lap and Zachary and Daniel sat on either side of me. Isaac turned over the picture and I gasped when I saw it. I didn't know they even knew about this.  
"Mommy who's this?" Ryder asked  
"He looks like us, Mommy." Isaac said after.  
I smiled and Aiden looked over my shoulder.  
"Oh, I didn't know you still had that picture of Pops." He said laughing.  
"What there's a picture of dad? I want to see." Logan said coming over as well and Zachary and Daniel leaned over to see as well.  
"Daddy?" Zachary said looking a it.  
"Mommy, is, is that our daddy?" Isaac asked as Ryder stared with his jaw gaping. Then I realized how terrible I was to them having never even shown them this photo or told them about him.  
"Yes that's your Daddy, that's why you look like him." They both sat still pondering this for a moment and then Ryder looked at me with sad, teary eyes and asked something heart wrenching.  
"Then... Where is daddy? Doesn't he love us? Why did he leave mommy?" tears welled in my eyes also.  
"Of course you loves you all, my babies. He loves you very much and he will be coming home soon, he's just lost right now sweetheart." Their eyes widened.  
"After the storm we look for Daddy?" Isaac asked his nose sniffing.

"Sweetheart Mommy is tired, and I'm still really sore so I can't move to fast, we will have to wait for a while before we go find Daddy." I told them and they glanced at each other and grinned nodding. That wasn't a good look for them to have, but I decided to ignore it since they are probably just excited about Jameson.

 ** _June 7th, 2019._**  
The last few days have been quiet and peaceful although Molly has been a little restless. The rain let up, sometime during the night before I fell asleep, but after everyone else fell asleep. When I woke up this morning I quickly ate some nuts and berries, woke Travis up to watch the boys and left for my patrol, I also needed to do some hunting, Molly really needs some fresh meat, I think she's getting sick of our preserved stuff.  
I went hunting today passed the town, unfortunately I saw more human bodies on the way, which means a relatively large group has moved in again. Unless of course they're all dead now. When I passed one that didn't look particularly in the open I jumped down to inspect it.  
I leapt back with my eyes widening. It's the people from before, the ones who didn't accept young children or seniors, last time they were here they up borders and threatened to kill people for territory. Which is why most of the remaining town's people had left.  
I quickly left the site, and went hunting, needing to get home as fast as possible. I stalked a herd of deer for quite a while and when they stopped to graze I crept beside them and shot a small doe in its vital spot chasing it after it ran. I caught up to it, pulled out my arrow and tied some cloth over the wound to slow the bleeding, and started the extremely long trek back to the nearest area where I could get myself of the ground.  
The extra 65ish pounds of deer used to make it extremely difficult near impossible to move through the trees like we usually do. However after this many years and loads of practice it's relatively easy it just takes a bit longer.  
By the time I reached home and got the deer inside I called out.  
"Guys I'm home look at what I got!" I shouted as I went around the corner.  
"Abby. ABBY" I heard Tyler yelling at me, I dropped the deer off of my shoulders and sprinted inside.  
"What happened?" I asked seeing only Tyler and Alissa, along with Molly.  
"Isaac and Ryder they just left, no one really noticed for a while because we were all inside and they were outside but then I went out they were gone. Everyone went out to look for them but since we aren't the greatest at jumping yet they left us here." Tyler explained rapidly and Alissa was crying, I immediately thought the worst.  
"I'm heading out; use your horns if they come back." I called over my shoulder already running to the entrance. I had just gotten outside when I heard a horn. My head instantly snapped to up coast, and I was off, going faster then I probably should have been going with my wounds as they are.  
Only moments after the first horns, one came again more frantic and several times in a row. I readjusted my mask over my face hoping and praying to god, it's not the colony I know is near the town, usually they don't come this far up coast.  
What I saw when I got to my boys was certainly not what I expected, I approached from the back and saw Isaac and Ryder crouched behind a boy whose back was to me but his arms were spread out protectively in front of them.  
"Mommy, Mommy" they were sobbing and. The things the boy must have been protecting them from were apparently other humans all in about the same age range, they all had sticks, rocks, and anything they could find that would inflict more damage than a fist, and were facing Aiden, Logan, Zachary and Daniel.  
Aiden, Logan, Zachary and Daniel must have been searching together because when I got there the four of them were, between the two groups, weapons facing the crowd and backs facing Isaac, Ryder and the boy. Aiden and Logan had their long knives drawn and where in a crouch, while Zachary and Daniel had their spears drawn in much the same stance.  
Everyone whom was previously shouting at my Isaac and Ryder, we're silent. I reached in to my quiver and pulled out my horn, taking my bow off of my shoulder and gripping it in my hand I blew three loud, clear notes, the first long, the second short, and the third long. There was no reaction to the horn I blew from Aiden, Logan, Zachary, or Daniel, but the other people were scared and Isaac and Ryder stopped crying. Moments after I blew my horn, there were answering calls, one from home and one from towards the town.  
"C'mon let's just kill them. These old men attacked us first!" Logan said and there was murmured agreement so I had to walk out now.  
I put my horn back into my quiver and dropped from my tree. It was so silent in this particular area; everyone heard the quiet thud as I hit the ground. I walked slowly out of the trees holding my bow up and drawing an arrow as I went, I notched it and only stopped walking when I stood directly in the center with my back to Isaac, Ryder and the boy, same as the other four.  
"Lower your weapons." I commanded in a tone that showed authority.  
When no one did I was forced to use force.  
I aimed quickly and shot a rock, out of one boy's hand causing it to go flying. I quickly drew another arrow, and aimed again.  
"Now" This time they were certainly more responsive, rocks and sticks were practically thrown to the ground. All the four older boys were watching me intently; I shifted my hand, and gestured to the trees. The four of them each sheathed their weapons and sprinted to the nearest trees scaling them in less than three seconds flat. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Isaac and Ryder hadn't moved yet.  
"B-but mommy we found daddy." They cried out together. I noticed all their eyes widen as they slowly shifted their eyes back and forth probably comparing.  
"It's true their just like little Jameson's" I froze a shockwave going up my back.  
"Impossible." I muttered turning ever so slowly to see what I never thought I would again. I restrained myself but apparently I wasn't the only one who heard that whisper, because moments later. Daniel came flying out of a tree straight towards him.  
"DAD" He shouted crying, throwing of his mask in the air. Jameson was tackled to the ground. As I was watching Jameson's eyes widened and he sat up abruptly causing Daniel to fall into his lap.  
"Daniel? Is that you?" He asked happily wrapping his arms around him tightly.  
Aiden, Logan, and Zachary each dropped out of their trees as well, pulling off their masks and walking over.  
"Hey, pops it's been a long time." Logan admonished hitting him over the head lightly.  
They suddenly all started asking questions. But we don't have time for this we need to get back so I can warn everybody about the people in the area.  
"Boys, enough, put your masks back on" I barked out and they stopped talking and listened to me. I turned to the others.  
"Who is your leader?" I asked sharply. Some others pushed a boy forward and he just turned around and glared, but walked forward none the less.  
"Where is your camp, and how many people do you have?"  
"My name is Akira, and we have no camp currently and this is all of us, we came on a huge ship, it's way back down the coast there." He said smiling like an idiot.  
"Are you stupid?! Leaving something like that with no one to defend it? It's probably already been commandeered. Look I don't know how easy things were where you came from but here you're going to have to smarten up, or-" I was cut off by a gun shot, the shot was followed by a horn, it wasn't far away. Travis.  
"Mom is that?" I cut him off.  
"Yes it is I meant to say earlier, Logan, Zachary, Daniel, help Isaac and Ryder from above follow your brother, Aiden you must run lead them to the foot hills, and take them up the back pass. If you see a colonist, kill on sight, you know what to do. I'm going to go find Travis and lead them away if I can," I looked at the younger ones, "cover them from the trees." I commanded them.  
"That was a gunshot, someone is in trouble, and we have to save them-" I cut him off.  
"Look that gunshot wasn't someone in trouble, it was a colonist shooting at my sister; if you want to live, follow the boys, if you don't continue wandering around here its fine by me. You have thirty seconds to decide, Aiden I trust your judgment. And if any of you lay a finger on my children I will hunt you down and kill you slowly, and painfully. I trust you to protect them Jameson." I said all of this quickly and clearly, before scaling a tree and heading towards the horn. I both hoped and didn't hope they made the right choice.  
If they made the right choice I'm glad they will all live, but if they did make the right choice we will have another thirty or so people to take care of.  
How had I not noticed earlier they were all spread out and too close, much too close to where we were and they still might be. They were probably in the area looking for the people who manned the ship, then were drawn in by the boys calls, though their calling was the best decision otherwise they would have been found any way and I wouldn't have been there to protect anyone.  
I stopped thinking and focused more on getting to Travis without being noticed by the men walking below me heading towards the boys. I had to get back to them just in case the colonists had been more spread out than I thought. I had to find Travis, and soon.

 ** _Same Day Just A Little Earlier._**  
I for a lack of a better word to describe it, am exhausted, all I want to do is lie down and sleep, my legs hurt, my whole body is sagging, and I have a headache, nothing was going to stop me from sitting down.  
Or that's what I thought anyway, shortly after I sat down, there was a creak of branches from directly above us, and it took only a moment for small whispers to reach us.  
"Do you think he's here?" "I don't know do you see him?" "They all look as old as mommy." "And they're not dead yet." "Mommy did say he was strong." "AH Look Ryder that one is just like him. Look, look at the picture" "Yup he's not dead, and he's here, it looks like him, but he is older, No It's definitely daddy, let's go get him."  
I had been looking up trying to find where the whispers were coming from, when two small forms came dropping from the trees.  
They were just tiny boys, identical and probably four or five years old, they looked... just like me with subtle differences. They were wearing clothing that seemed to be made out of fur and horns tied to their belts, their bare hands which were reaching high as though I should pick them up, were calloused just as much as mine were and their feet were bare and dirty, but surprisingly their nails were all clipped and tidy.  
"Daddy, we found you." "Mommy is going to be so happy." I didn't know what to say, I was sorry for letting them down, but I couldn't be their dad, though with the resemblance I could tell why they thought I was.  
"We-" As I watched both their heads snapped up and turned to face the same direction, "Uh-Oh," "They found us" They said completing each other's sentence. As I watched they each lowered their hands to their belts and pulled off the horns, raising them to their lips they blew, the sound blared out loudly, and caused anyone who wasn't already standing and gaping, to leap to their feet to see what was going on I was a little concerned by what animals would be drawn to the loud sounds, but it only lasted a moment, they have lived here longer and probably realize the dangers despite their young age. Though apparently I wasn't the only one who found the noise to be a little dangerous.  
One of the newer people we had met on the Island, Vincent walked forward and kicked the boy on the left to the ground. Causing the sound emanating from the horn to stop abruptly, as it flew from his hand before he hit the ground.  
"ISAAC!" The boy who was still standing yelled as he ran over to his brother, as he spun into a crouch defensively over his brother he pulled out a long stick with a jaggedly sharp looking rock tied to the end like a spear.  
"Stay away" The little boy- or Ryder if their above conversation was anything to go by; threatened as he pulled out his horn and blew again several times in a seemingly coded pattern. Vincent darted towards the boys seemingly intent on stopping him. The boy jerked the spear up slicing across Vincent's cheek. Vincent only grabbed the spear and threw it into the woods before he picked up the small boy and threw him.  
Then the boy displayed better acrobatics than I had ever seen in my life and as he was falling from where Vincent threw him he flipped mid-air and landed on his feet, but he must not have landed properly because he fell backward and hit his arm on a tree, there was an audible pop as his shoulder dislocated.  
I didn't really know what happened I heard a cry and then one minute I was standing dumbstruck, and the next I was standing in front of Isaac with an aching hand and Vincent was on the ground below me clutching his face. I spun quickly and lifted Isaac to his feet carrying him over to his brother and setting him down before standing in front of them.  
"What the hell Jameson?" Vincent yelled standing up.  
"Didn't you hear them? They were calling every predator in miles directly to us. They are trying to get us killed." Vincent shouted and took a step towards us, the boys crying behind me grew in scale.  
I was about to yell at Vincent but I didn't get the chance. Four new figures dropped from the trees between us and him. The tallest figure, one of the two in the middle took only moments to survey the situation. Vincent was back on his feet standing in the front of the group.  
I was utterly shocked, they were clad in fur with varying weapons hung from their persons, with large masks that seemed to be the heads of large animals which had me cringe, there were a couple inches of fur coming down from the head falling around them like a cape. They were rather large each ranging, from about 4'5 to 5'6 shorter than my 6'6.  
"What did you do them?" The tallest asked, taking a menacing step towards Vincent who was only an inch or two shorter than myself. Vincent took step forward and attempted to make himself seem larger.  
The Tallest boy merely cocked his head to the side, and before I could blink there was a large dagger at Vincent's throat, and each of the others following his lead had their weapons drawn.  
"I could kill you, fool, here and now, and not feel an ounce of guilt. So I will ask you once more." This was said in a tone you would use with a lesser being, one far beneath you, a tone that scared even me. But his next words were said in a low voice, one that promised death if his questions were not answered, that sent a shiver down my spine.  
"What did you do to them?" Each word was enunciated, precisely and carefully. It was at that moment I had noticed everyone picked up something to inflict pain and they were all gripping them in their hands.  
As he said this someone came behind them and held their stick over his head, unlike everyone else, I saw his eyes flick in the direction of Touma who was holding the stick, and I knew the boy knew he was there.  
"You would have a blade protruding from your chest before that stick came within a foot of him." There was another one of those boys behind Touma, who had a blade pressed up against his back.  
I heard one of the smaller boys say "C'mon why don't we just kill them. The old men attacked us first!" I felt for a moment like I vaguely recognized the voice, but shook it off. Still watching the boys I heard a small shuffle to my left and the boys behind me wailed louder. "Mommy" "Mommy" They called over and over again. It was only seconds after that, I heard a horn much like the ones the boys had called earlier, I realized they must have been calling someone, because moments after the most recent one, there were answers from much farther off.  
The boys in front of me threw Vincent and Touma to the ground away from me, Isaac and Ryder, then crouched low with their weapons drawn, leaving a gap in between them down the center.  
I should have been, but wasn't surprised when yet another person fell down from the canopy of leaves to land in front of us.  
"Lower your weapons." A voice distinctly feminine, and painfully familiar, growled out words I couldn't even pay attention to. I was to dazed staring at her back to realize what was going on until, an arrow sped forward and struck a rock out of the student presidents hand, she had another arrow drawn and aimed before the rock was even on the ground.  
"Now." She commanded and this time every stick and rock hit the ground and even Yarai put away his keys, he had apparently never lost. She made a gesture with her hands, and I had to blink to make sure it was real, but the boys had disappeared as fast as they had appeared in the first place.  
"B-but Mommy, we found Daddy." The boys behind me- Isaac and Ryder called out to her, and I came to a sudden realization that completely threw me. That was Abbigail. These were her kids. They look just like me. These are _my_ kids.  
"Impossible" was all I heard her mutter before she turned towards me, though all I saw of her was a Smilodon.  
I was still processing, that I had kids, and that my family was here, they weren't dead, I didn't have to watch what I thought so I wasn't let down later. They are here, right in front of me. I was struck out of this though by a flying projectile.  
"DAD" Was all I heard before I was tackled to the ground, I sat up to see a red headed boy, a tiny thing in my lap, his beaming face caused me to smile as well, I threw my arms around him.  
"Daniel? Is that you?" I asked, though I didn't need to because I knew it was. I was only momentarily puzzeled by him calling me dad, It was moments before Aiden, Logan, and Zachary were also beside me, I was hit lightly over the head by Logan.  
"Hey, Pops it's been a long time." I knew he was scolding me. I was bombarded by question after question not even able to answer one before she called out.  
"Boys, enough, put your masks back on." They instantly complied, no hesitation. Daniel was off me with his Arctodussimus head on in seconds and ready to listen.  
I turned my head towards Abbigail as she spoke, "Who is your leader?" Rion and Mariya shoved Akira out in front of them.  
"Where is your camp? And how many people do you have?"  
"My name is Akira, and we have no camp currently this is all of us, we came on a huge ship, it's way back down the coast there," he said pointing to where we came from originally, with a grin on his face. There was silence for only a minute.  
"Are you stupid?! Leaving something like that with no one to defend it? It's probably already been commandeered. Look I don't know how easy things were where you came from but here you're going to have to smarten up, or-" She was cut off, there was a gunshot and then a horn just like Ab's from earlier.  
"Mom is that?" Aiden asked but she cut him off.  
"Yes it is I meant to say earlier, Logan, Zachary, Daniel, help Isaac and Ryder from above follow your brother, Aiden you must run, lead them to the foot hills, and take them up the back pass. If you see a colonist, kill on sight, you know what to do. I'm going to go find Travis and lead them away if I can," She looked at Daniel, Zachary and Logan, "cover them from the trees."  
"That was a gunshot, someone is in trouble, and we have to save them-" Akira said but she cut him off also.  
"Look that gunshot wasn't someone in trouble, it was a colonist shooting at my sister; if you want to live, follow the boys, if you don't continue wandering around here its fine by me. You have thirty seconds to decide, Aiden I trust your judgment. And if any of you lay a finger on my children I will hunt you down and kill you slowly, and painfully. I trust you to protect them Jameson." She said all of this quickly and clearly, before scaling a tree. She trusted me. Again, and already even though I let her down before. Logan, Zachary and Daniel each climbed a tree, and it was only a moment before Logan's head popped out from the underbrush.  
"Hey Pa, you mind giving The boys a toss up here? Like you and sis did when we were kids?" He asked as Zachary and Daniel held two branches apart in a wide enough way.  
"Sure." I replied grinning, I looked to the side and saw a large rock, I rolled it slightly to the side so it was more directly under the tree. I looked over to Isaac. My son and smiled at him, crouching near him I took his hands gently.  
"Hey, Isaac, you mind if I give you a toss?" I asked and he nodded I stood up and bent a little while folding my hands, he stepped on to them and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Ready guys? On three." Logan and Isaac nodded.  
"One" I prepped to jump.  
"Two" I smiled at Isaac.  
"Three" I shot off the ground, stepped up onto the rock, used the rock as leverage and jumped in the air straitening my arms as Isaac jumped up from my hands and he was launched into the air, sailing up near Logan he was caught and pulled onto the branch.  
Next I looked to Ryder he grinned up at me holding onto his arm still, then letting it go and it hung limply at his side as he reached for me with his good arm. I dropped to my knees beside him and pulled him in for a hug.  
"I'm sorry for not saving you I whispered into his ear." He smiled.  
"its okay daddy, I'm a strong boy, just like you." He whispered back like it was a secret, and pulled away grinning, I smiled at him and lifted him.  
"Daniel watch out for his arm, catch him in the princess hold. I think he dislocated his shoulder." I called up as Ryder stepped onto my hand. We repeated the process.  
"One"  
"Two"  
"Three" I launched myself onto the rock again, and launched him the same as I did Isaac, Logan leaned forward a bit and caught him, they both nearly fell but Isaac gave them a tug and Logan regained his balance. Zachary and Daniel, let go of the branches and they were covered again. I turned to Aiden.  
"I'm leaving in a minute, either convince them, stay with them or come on your own, but you have one minute, no more and no less. Though if you stay here you will be dead within the hour I assure you." Was all he said before he darted up to the trees to talk to his brothers.  
I walked over to Sengoku who was talking to everyone else.  
"We should follow them, the girl was right we don't know anything about what happened here. They also seemed to know Jameson so I'm sure it will be fine."  
"Her name is Abbigail, and you are correct, we have to go with them, if they are living where I think they are there will be room for all of us and from what I understand this area is dangerous, we have to go so be prepared to run."  
"Oh, ya? Well what if they try to kill us again?" Vincent asked. Trying to dissuade them, and it seemed to work. Until Yarai spoke up.  
"We're going with them." He gestured to himself and Kurusu Sensei, with another few girls behind him saying the same thing; I saw him and Akira exchange a look, as he walked to where Aiden was now standing. Akira also stepped forward.  
"I am going as well" He said walking over to Yarai and talking with him quietly, Rion, Mariya and pretty much everyone else followed, I walked over also, and stood near Aiden.  
"We have to go, now." He said, loudly and the few remaining cursed and also ran over.  
"We will be running, and there will be one break before we reach or destination, if you fall behind you get left behind. I will not endanger my family and lead enemies into our home, for your sorry asses." Was all he said before he turned on his heel and ran. I took only a moment and I surveyed their suddenly determined faces, before I turned and followed. At first when we started running I feared we were leaving the younger ones behind in the trees, but then I looked up and saw them up above us, moving incredibly quickly on the thick branches.  
It seemed like hours of running before we finally started to slow, we had gotten up to a sprint in the more recent time before we stopped, thankfully all of us had kept up. We had stopped in a small thickly forested area with a stream cutting through it, I heard harsh panting, and exhausted sighs as people flopped to the ground, but I remained on my feet and walked around slowly noticing Aiden doing the same I smiled.  
"The stream water is fine for drinking, you must drink quickly we need move again soon." He said and walked over scaling the trees, I waited for him to come back, but after about five minutes when he didn't I worried so I walked over. Just as I got to where he disappeared, I saw him and all the boys aside from Isaac and Ryder leaping back the way we had come. Isaac and Ryder both dropped instead of Aiden.  
"Time to go." They called together. And people slowly clambered to their feet with confused looks on their faces only to be surprised when the boys took off running some people got up and followed quickly and others were slower, but none were actually running aside from me as I caught up to them.  
"HEY." Was shouted from behind us and we turned around and ran back. They were all standing.  
"What are you doing?" Isaac asked.  
"Ya we _have_ to leave _now_." Ryder emphasized. But others were not convinced.  
"Daddy, we have to go _now_ , it's catching up." "We're not as far in front of it as we should be." "It's tracking our _scents_ , we need to keep moving" They pleaded with me, and I was immediately worried. So was Akira who had come to stand next to us.  
"What's been following us?" He asked.  
"An Arctodussimus, I was part of the group we killed a few weeks ago, but it's been tracking our scent almost since we left." Ryder explained, "Aiden. Logan, Zachary, and Daniel went to kill it, but if we aren't far enough ahead we could be caught in the crossfire, it was already to close before we even stopped." Isaac stressed to us how close it is.  
Akira ran back to the group.  
"Let's go" He yelled. When there were mumbles of complaint, his voice turned angry.  
"NOW" This got a lot of people more alert and on their feet.  
This time when the boys started running everyone followed, unfortunately we weren't making good enough time, because it was only moments later when, we could hear growling and the terrible crashes of something breaking through the underbrush.

Haha sorry for the Cliff hanger, and I'll admit that this will be the last chapter for a while because, well it was a really long one.  
But honestly I just wanted to get this out, because I'm really loving it, Cage of Eden is possibly my all time favourite manga and there are so many different stories even just I myself can picture so I didn't/Couldn't/can't understand why there aren't more FanFics for this.  
Anywho Please read and comment what you think.


End file.
